Racist Mario vs South Park Mickey Mouse
Racist Mario vs SP Mickey Mouse is an episode of One Minute Melee, featuring Mario from'' Racist Mario'' and Mickey Mouse from South Park. '' Description FlashGitz vs Comedy Central! Mickey and Mario may be fiction's most famous characters, but what about their evil, foul-mouthed parody versions? Which parody will be crowned as the most offensive towards their fans? Who are you rooting for? Racist Mario SP Mickey Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Mickey Mouse (the South Park one, not the original) was walking around in his studio just after murdering the Jonas Brothers, thinking to himself: SP Mickey: A-ha, what company should I buy next after DreamWorks or Warner Bros? Mickey then searched for the biggest companies in the world, searching for his next victim, and after a while, he noticed a company that would be perfect for Disney to expand their business. SP Mickey: Um, Nintendo? That would be perfect, a-ha!, I would be able to make those dumb Japanese fuckers as my workers and get a bunch of money via selling consoles and games, a-ha! But, what will I do to whoever owns the company? Mickey then searched for Nintendo's president and then got him right away SP Mickey: Mario? The fuck is this guy, a-ha? I wonder how much money he makes via all his stuff, maybe he gets as much money as me, a-ha! Mickey then decided to locate his direction and saw that he was in a race against his friends, so Mickey decided that he would have to go there to make a truce with Mario in order to buy the company and make more money than the one he made before, so he decided to go there. Mickey then saw that Mario was in the race, but it wasn't exactly like he expected to be, Mario was attacking and murdering other characters, Mickey then decided to throw a nearby block towards Mario to catch his attention and he was succesful, Mickey then went running toward Mario, only for Mario to yell: Racist Mario: WTF is wrong with you, motherfucking rat!? Mickey then responded: SP Mickey: I wanted to tell you something, dumb dwarf, a-ha! Racist Mario: What!? SP Mickey: May I buy the company you manage, or in order words, buying Nintendo? Mario then realized Mickey was not a Nintendo character and that he was attempting to take control of his company and then yelled: Racist Mario: (grunting) GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU DUMB NON-NINTENDO CHARACTER OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU, AND WHY IN THE FUCKING FUCK YOU WANT TO BUY MY COMPANY? SP Mickey: Why the fuck you yell? And the reason I want to buy Nintendo is to make more money so I get richer and surpass those fucking Warner Bros and DreamWorks companies, a-ha! Racist Mario: Ah shut up you fucking rat! Nobody alters Nintendo! And stop saying "a-ha!" in every shitty sentence you say! '' Mario then decided enough was enough and got out of his kart and kicked Mickey in the nuts, causing Mickey to scream in pain and say angrily: ''SP Mickey: FUCK OFF, If you want to fight, then do it, motherfucker, a-ha! Racist Mario: OK, you dumb piece of shit! FIGHT! Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... Category:Villain vs Villain Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles